Patent Document 1 discloses a control device for an internal combustion engine that calculates a required torque depending on an accelerator operation quantity, calculates an opening area of a throttle valve on the basis of the required torque, converts the opening area into a target opening, and controls the opening of the electronic control throttle, depending on the target opening.